


Happy Halloween, Mr. Novak

by Metallicar1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Dean works for Bobby, First Meetings, Gen, Halloween, Human Castiel, M/M, Non-Hunter Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallicar1967/pseuds/Metallicar1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween ficlet, posted a day late.</p><p>Dean wasn't surprised that it had come to this. It was Halloween, Lisa was sick, and somehow, he had gotten saddled with the task of taking Ben trick or treating while Sammy was off at some party. However, it turns out better than he thought it would when he meets Ben's other favorite person, Mr. Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween, Mr. Novak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my darling dearest Aimee!

Dean wasn't surprised that it had come to this. It was Halloween, Lisa was sick, and somehow, he had gotten saddled with the task of taking Ben trick or treating while Sammy was off at some party. He wasn't upset about it; rather the opposite. Dean loved spending time with Ben every chance he got, even though the paternity test Dean had agreed to showed that the kid wasn't his own. He loved the child as if he was his own, and that's what mattered to Dean, and what Lisa appreciated. 

Recently, Ben had gotten into a show called Avatar something or another, but from what Dean understood, it was nothing like the movie with the blue alien people. The kid was dressed up as some character named Zuko. He was parading around in a dark red outfit and Lisa had done some burn makeup around his eye, which Dean had to admit looked pretty badass. Lisa had restricted them to just the neighborhood, which Dean could understand; she had always been pretty protective of Ben. They were on the last leg of their route and were making their way around the cul-de-sac on the next street over when Ben started to get more excited than he had all night. When Dean questioned him about it, Ben looked at him with stars in his eyes and said "Mr. Novak's house is next! He always gives out full size candy bars on Halloween, and yesterday he promised that he would give me two!" Dean raised a brow. "He did, did he?" "Yeah! Mr. Novak is the best!" 

Ben grinned and took off down the driveway with a few other children, and Dean smiled as he followed them up the walk and stood behind them on the porch. All four or so children knocked on the door, and when it opened Dean barely registered the cries of "Trick or treat!" Standing in the entryway was a man dressed from head to toe in black, with a set of black cat ears settled amongst his dark, mussed hair, but that's not what Dean noticed first. The first thing he noticed was the man's eyes. The shade of ocean blue was striking, and almost gave his eyes the appearance of gems. Dean could hardly look away. When he did, he saw that the man's face was just as attractive as his eyes, even with black lines drawn on his cheeks, and the bit of pink on his nose, finishing off his cat costume. 

The man smiled upon seeing the children at his doorstep. "Well, don't you all look amazing!" he said, passing out, yep, full size candy bars to the kids. As each child received the goodies, their eyes widened and they gave a cry of "Thank you!" before running off the porch, until Ben was left standing on the porch, Dean positioned just behind him. "Happy Halloween, Mr. Novak!" Ben said, smiling brightly at the man. Mr. Novak visibly relaxed and responded with a "Happy Halloween," before passing two bars to the seven year old. "How was your day, Ben?" "It was great! We got to dress up for school, and Mrs. Mabry had a bunch of games for us to play instead of school work!" "That sounds like a lot of fun." the man said, smiling. He glanced up and started slightly, apparently just noticing Dean. 

"Where's your mother, Ben?" Ben frowned slightly, his posture sagging. "She's at home sick," he said, then perked up the next second. "But that means I get to spend time with Uncle Dean!" Ben turned and grabbed Dean's hand, yanking him forward slightly. "Mr. Novak, this is my Uncle Dean." Mr. Novak smiled and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dean." Dean blushed slightly at having that smile directed on him but took the other man's hand in his own. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Novak." The man's head tilted slightly to the side. "Castiel, please." Nodding, Dean repeated the name once out loud and fifty more times in his head then said "Well, we should probably be going. We still have the rest of the neighborhood to hit before it gets too dark." Castiel nodded and glanced at their still joined hands. Dean looked and dropped Castiel's like it was molten iron. The man frowned slightly, so quick that Dean almost didn't catch it. "Well Ben, I'll see you Monday." he said, smiling down at the seven year old. "Bye Mr. Novak!" Ben cried, already heading off the porch. Dean nodded at Castiel, who returned it before stepping back into the house and closing the door. Dean stepped off the porch and headed back down the walkway, unable to resist looking back at the house. He didn't notice the figure peeking out from behind the curtain in the foyer window.

\----

They entered the house and Ben ran straight to Lisa, who was exactly where they had left her two hours ago; on the couch, curled up in a blanket. Her son recounted everything that had happened that night, and showed off the candy he had gotten from Mr. Novak before running off to stash the candy in his room. Dean sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, biting on his lip. "So, what's up with that Novak guy?" Lisa looked at him and smiled. "Oh, Castiel. He's great." "Yeah?" "Yeah. He likes to run the perimeter of the neighborhood in the morning around the time Ben has to leave for the bus, so he walks Ben to the front of the neighborhood before continuing. He's even babysat for me a few times, and while he seems a little socially awkward to me, Ben loves him." 

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he seems...nice." "He does, does he?" Lisa asked, sitting up slightly. "Would his niceness have anything to do with how gorgeous he is?" Dean blushed slightly and looked away from his ex, who laughed gently. "He's single, last I heard. You should try to get to know him better." "I- No, I mean, I don't even know if he likes guys, Leese. Even if he does, what says he would like me?" Lisa rolled her eyes coughed. "This may be hard to believe, but you are a very likable person, Dean. Just try it." Sighing, Dean stood from the table. "Alright. I should go." He smiled at her. "I'd kiss your cheek, but I need to go in to work tomorrow." "Go home, jackass."

\----

Dean was taking lunch at the auto shop the next day when Bobby came up to him, informing him of a walk-in that had just arrived. "Says there's a funny noise in the motor or something. Go check it out." Dean nodded and ate the last two bites of his sandwich at once, swallowing it down with some water before heading out to the waiting area. He froze upon entering the area , for standing there was Castiel. His outfit was completely different from last night; the t-shirt and jeans swapped out for a suit and tie combo, with the addition of a slightly too big trench coat. He started slightly upon seeing Dean before relaxing and smiling at him. Dean smiled back and went over to the shorter man. "You know, Halloween was yesterday, Constantine." Castiel's smile changed into a confused expression and his head tipped to the side. "My name is Castiel, not Constantine." Dean chuckled slightly. "No, Constantine is a comic book character, who wears a trench coat. Nevermind." he said as Castiel's expression grew more confused. "So what seems to be wrong?" "There's something wrong with the engine," the shorter explained. "It keep hearing a clunking noise when I go above 50." Dean nodded and said "It'll check it out for you. Not sure how long it will take, though." Castiel shrugged. "I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, so take all the time you need." "Alright, um," Dean hesitated, thinking about what Lisa had said the night before. Castiel looked at him curiously and Dean's resolve grew. "Hey, um, after I fix your car, would you like to go get a coffee, or something?" Castiel smiled at the proposal and nodded. "I'd like that." Smiling brightly, Dean nodded in return. "Okay! I'll just-" Dean started backing out of the room, bumping into the door frame on his way out. He blushed as Castiel chuckled. "I'll, I'll go get that fixed for you." "Alright," Castiel responded, smiling at him as he left the room. Dean had never fix a car faster.


End file.
